objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 6
Welcome to the 6th part of RFVP! In here, you can meet 2 characters from Battle for Maritime Temple (Yoyleberry and Daddy Firey) and Sonicblaster203's Game (Yoyleberry). So enjoy the story. The RFVP parts :D: #RFVP part 1 #RFVP part 2 #RFVP part 3 #RFVP part 4 #RFVP part 5 #RFVP part 7 WARNING!! If you read this and if you have never read the 1st part, you'll be 100% confused about who the heck are those characters are... so yeah read the 1st part- GB: ASAP!!!! Chapter 14 is divided into 2: the inappropriate versions for 13 yrs old and above and the other one is for the clean version for 12 below :P Can I tell you something... Umm... Excuse me Ignatius.wong.311 & Herpderp1337lawl... Umm.. Please stop editing my page without my permission...You too nadiya2000 (for editing RFVP info) thanks :) Chapter 13: JINX!! AHAHA...!! Match: Before you, like, start the chapter, let me, like, show you a video that can, like, make you dislike someone... Before Flower and Blocky's elimination, We, like, like, like, saw this video Video Title: Whac -a- Bubble I'll just describe it to you... The BRC is surrounded SB, Flower, Blocky... They pop Bubble when she's recovered from her recovery center for 168 hrs. (1 week) 168 hours later Match: See... Eliminate that jerky Snowball not me... Neither Pencil nor I did not do anything wrong... Pencil: So... yeah... Let's start :3 Teh story Gum Bally: Hey, Bow! Bow: Yeah? Gum Bally: I have 2 apps from my Ppad (PearPad - a rip off of iPad) Bow: OMG!!! What's the game called??? Gum Bally: It's called my pet pear or my pet chair!! Bow: OMG! Lemme see!! Gum Bally: Here it is Instructions: Feed your chair/pear a chair/pear... Finish! Bow: OMG!!! Can I borrow it!! Gum Bally: Let's play together Gum: Stuff your mouth with Bubblegums!!! (Shut up) Gum Bally: Why are you even here Ugly Paul Gum: It's Ugly John- No! Wait! It's GUM!! Gum Bally and Bow: WHATEVS!!! Toothpaste: Hey guys it's time for Toothpaste and Match: CAKE AT STAKE.......... JINX!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (I got this idea from HERE!!) Everyone: ... Toothpaste: Let's just start... Poet: A-HEM... Here come the objects.. going home each day... They wishing that their enemies would pay... This poem sucks and doesn't make sense... it doesn't even rhyme... Seriously, no one gives a fu- Toothpaste: We've got a total of 14 votes... With 7 likes and 7 dislikes in total... Drumstick: Remember- Drumstick and Pencil: 2 people will get the prize...... JINX!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Everyone: ... Book: Seriously? Butterfly: AAAAAAnyway, both Bubble and Test Tube will get the prize Bubble: YOIY!! Test Tube: Now that's just great! I hope I should- Drumstick: Yeah... yeah... just spin the wheel... Bubble: *spins wheel* What does this mean? Ghosty: It means that you can remove someone's face for a week... Bubble: Whoa... Drumstick: Go ahead... Bubble: Well... Bubble's flashback Lucky: Give me a glass of water Bubble: NO! Lucky: PLEEEEEEASE? :3 Bubble: *hypnotized* Yes, your majesty... Lucky: GET ME THIS, GET ME THAT... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... END! Back to story Bubble: I'd soiy... Snowball: *cracks fingers* Bubble: *gulp* Lucky... Lucky: WHAT?! *face removes* *runs around in circles* *hits tree* Everyone: LOLOLOLOLOL Toothpaste: Wow... Drumstick: IKR?!... Butterfly: To teh dislikes! I'm so happy that Lucky will be eliminated... He doesn't need to manipulate us girls but why is Paintbrush eliminated, too?! 2 people will be eliminated... Ghosty: Can't we have the blog like in total drama series? The cake today is a pokeball... (DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL!! ~Tehfreesmarter bfdia) Well you Oozers are safe last time so here's a pokeball... *Toothpaste throws the pokeballs* Coiny: uhh... go pokemon? Jynx: Jynx! Coiny: O_O Needle: COOL!! GO, POKEMON!!! Dustox: :P Toothpaste: Everyone's safe... Nickel and Eraser are safe with a dislike... FINAL 3: Pencil, Lucky and Paintbrush... Ghosty: ................. Lucky is............................. EL-IM-I-NAT-ED Lucky: ? *gets flung to the TLC* Drumstick: Pencil is............................... Pencil's alliance and Pencil: *GASP* Pen: NO!!!!! Toothpaste: safe with 1 dislike... Paintbrush: GRR.... Lightbulb: Bye brush full paint... Kiss your colours goodbye! Cheesy: *slaps knee* Paintbrush: GRRR... I'll *gets flung* KIILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Toothpaste: It's time for the contest! I heard we're having visitors- Butterfly: AND FIREY!!! :3 Drumstick: But Firey's here... Firey: Sup? Leafy: :"| Ghosty: That sure was fast and you came back from BFMT didn't you? Firey: Where else would I be? Nickel: *to Baseball* With lecherous ladies, maybe? Baseball: hahahahahahahahaha... Firey: Anyway, our visitors are........... Dad? D. Firey: Hey, suhn... Bow: Daddy Firey's your father?! Firey: Yeah? Why? Bow: He, like, works at a chair factory- Snowball: Whatever... Who's the other one? Toothpaste: I'll give you a hint- Snowball: Great... booooorrinng... Drumstick: *slaps SB* shut up! Toothpaste: He grows from a Yoyle bush Test Tube: According to Goiky history, it's a Yoyle berry Yoyleberry: Hey! Sup Leafy, Firey, Coiny, Spongy, Needle, SB, Yellow Face, Match, Pencil, Icy and Golf ball? Leafy, Firey, Coiny, Spongy, Needle, SB, Yellow Face, Match, Pencil, Icy and Golf ball: We're fine... JINX!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Pencil and Drumstick: STOP STEALING OUR LINE... JINX!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Match and Bubble: O-kay... That's weird... JINX!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Toothpaste: BRUSH YOUR FREAKIN' TEETH!!! (Shut the freak up)... Anyway, they're gonna be with us for this chapter... Yoyleberry will go with the Yoylecakes for OBVIOUS reasons... Drumstick: Prez and his dad will go with the Oozers... Firey: I miss adventuring though... Daddy Firey: Well let's go then... Butterfly: The contest is............. Escape evil Leafy! Leafy: Wait wha- *Everyone was suck into Evil Leafy* Evil Leafy: *the usual screeching news when eating GB, TB, Rocky and the FreeSmarters from 5a* Hours inside Evil Leafy with the Yoylecakes Eraser: We've finally escape evil Leafy! Drumstick: You guys won immunity! Match: ERASER!!!! STOP PLAYING 5B!!! Eraser: Sorry... I sure wish that was in real life though... Teardrop: *follow me sign* Fries: Why is she the team leader anyway it's not like she's the best... Speech Bubble: -Okay... Now that's just rude...- MT: *IKR face* Signy: I wonder who Signy is... Oh! Hey everyone I'm the sister of someone named Signy... I wonder what kind of object he or she is... Anyway, if you take one of this paths... You'll go to evil Leafy's teleporting heart... It's how she can teleport to stuff... Legend says that if you touch the heart, you'll share the ability that Evil Leafy has... The Yoylecakes and Yoyleberry: Wow... JINX!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Test Tube: It's seriously getting a bit old ya 'know... With the Oozing Team Daddy Firey: What tarnation is going on here?! Microphone and Needle: Coiny and Firey are slapping... JINX!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Daddy Firey: Are you serious... With the Yoylecakes Eraser: Lucky for us we got out... Pen: Uhh... Where's that Pink candy-thing... Bow: *out of nowhere* HEY! Eraser: Holy shit! Where were you?! Bow: Oh! I was in the dark beating thingy Test Tube: I think she's referring to Evil Leafy's heart... Leafy: Fan's Inanimate Insanity wiki is right... Bow is, no offense, stupid and moronic... Bow: Let's go! *teleports to Evil Leafy's * This is,like, as far as I can go... Pencil: Ruby, if I were you, I would stay away from those buttons... Ruby: I understand... :| Book: The buttons to get out have changed... Bubble: Okoi guys stay away... You moight get hurt... Pen: *cool voice* If you say so... Bubble: *presses red button* *everyone teleports back to goiky* At Goiky Toothpaste: You guys received immunity! Match: At least they can vote off SB... Drumstick: Actually, you guys can vote off who you want to and the person who will get the prize... Match and Pencil: Finally! Some control... Jinx... ha..ha..haha... Yoyleberry and Eraser: I'm glad I'm out of there... Yoyleberry: Jinx :P Drumstick: ?? Butterfly: So... yeah... See ya next time! :3 Ghosty: ;) LOOK WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN HERE!!!! Chapter 14a: A risky elimination: BFDI? WARNING! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE 12 AND UNDER... TO STORY! Needle: I miss Pin already... Microphone: Me too... Knife: As an alliance member, I kinda miss her too... Fan: yeah... Suitcase, Ice Cube with Toothpaste Suitcase: Hey TP! Ice Cube: Hi TP! ^_^ Toothpaste: Hey, girls! :) Suitcase: *Isabella voice* Whatcha doin'? Toothpaste: Making a BFDI Ice Cube: Battle For Dream Island? Toothpaste: I knew you would say that! But no... It's not Battle For Dream Island... It's called Box For Dildos and Idiots... Suitcase: But there's an a so it should be called BFDAI- Toothpaste: Oh close that toothpaste lid... (Shut up) Ghosty: Oh my spirits! What is that thing... Toothpaste: The TLC is full so I have to make BFDI... Ghosty: Battle for- Toothpaste: Box For Dildos and Idiots... So close that toothpaste lid... Drumstick: Like, whoa... Butterfly: Stop signaling me O.O (Shut up) (Butterflies do have antennas right? xD) Toothpaste: Let's just go to cake at stake... -CAKE AT STAKE THEME PLAYS- Let's skip... Butterfly: SB.... you're eliminated with 12 dislikes by the Yoylecakes Snowball: WHAT?! *gets flung* Chapter 14b: A risky elimination: Dildo... WARNING! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE 12 AND UNDER... To story! Toothpaste: Hey guys! Follow me :3 Drumstick: What he said!! At the BFDI Book: ugh... STFU!! >:"< Fries: What? It's true! Book: *whispers at Fries* Dildo... Book: And... WHY DID YOU EVEN CALL IT A DILDO?! CAN'T YOU CHANGE IT!! Match: Ugh... I know right... Toothpaste: And I should care about this, WHY?! Ice Cube: Umm... Cuz we're girls? Female Contestants: YEAH! CUZ WE'RE GIRLS... Drumstick and Butterfly: Umm... What they said... Toothpaste: Whatever... Well the contest is teh hardest one of all... Coiny: Oh my mint... Drumstick: You'll have to stand at the bar like in chapter 1... Butterfly: If you fall into the BFDI, you're considered as eliminated Ghosty: Yup... Everyone: *GASP* Match: Oh my, like, woodsicles... I'm, like, scared right now... Pencil: Like, Oh my lead... Me too... Drumstick: The 12 people who fall will be eliminated... Yoyleberry: Hey guys and... WHAT DA FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! Daddy Firey: Heeeehy goiyths!! (Hey, guys!) Drumstick: Oh... you know some dramatic elimination and stuff... This bitch is gonna do her thing... Toothpaste: And what is that thing? Laptop (Credit to The Best Fan Of BFDI(A)): BATTLE FOR SUPER THING!! :3 Ghosty: Aw no... You are not the host of this show!! Laptop: Whatever... *Goes to a portal to BFST* Butterfly: Let's just start the fucking contest!! Drumstick: Time to do my thing... EVERYONE: Stands on the bar Drumstick: >:3 *clicks button* *wrecking ball comes out of nowhere* Wrecking ball singing: ♫ I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!! ♫ (Wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus) Cause I am one (winks at you) Spongy: OH NO!! *falls into BFDI* (43rd) Match: YES! Dildo's down! :D Pencil: That's a relief... Book: Is this about dildos again? Ugh... You guys are so gross... Soap: This is so dirty!!! *cleans the bar* Yin: *wind blows* AH!! There's dust in my eyes!! *accidentaly hits Soap* Soap: *slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (42nd) Nickel: Finally that Neat Whore is gone... Thanks to Yin... Yin: Oh my Yang! (Because in real life Yang is good and Yin is bad) *accidentaly hits Nickel* Nickel: DAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! (41st) Bow: Look at this appliance! *throws chair towards microphone's button* Microphone: *Loud voice* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Coiny: Oh my fucking MIIIIIIIIIIINT!!! (40th) Cheesy: AAAGH!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ELIMINATED!!! (39th) Tissues: *sneezes* *falls into BFDI* (38th) Fries: *slips over Tissues' snot and falls* (37th) Book: NOO!!! Match: Don't fall, Book!! Book: I must!!! He can't be eliminated without me... Ice Cube: NO! Who do you trust your friend or- Toothpaste: Enough the fucking drama... *a giant slapper appears* Apple: NO!! *falls* (36th) Book: Okay... I trust you Icy... *hugs* Bow & Marshmallow: APPLE! NO!!!! Bow: Wait... her name is fuckin' Apple? Baseball: *falls because he's fat* (35th) TB: So far so good :3 Eraser: Ow! *gets hit by a giant slapper* *falls* AAAAHH!!! (34th) Cherry #1: Why do you hate me?! Cherry #2: I didn't say anything!! Cherry #1: I can read your mind... Cherry #2: Cuz we're connected! DUH!!! Cherry #1: I hate YOU!!! Cherry #2: NO! DON'T- *Cherry #1 slaps Cherry #2 and both fall* (33rd) Taco: *spits lemon to Match* Match: So I was like- *gets hit by lemon* *falls* AAAGH! (32nd) Pencil: MATCH!!! Drumstick: And that's all the shitty contestants... Butterfly: That's the total elimination... Drumstick: You guys are not allowed to vote for 3 straight chapters because of this... Toothpaste: See ya'll next time... :P Chapter 14a (clean version): A risky elimination Needle: I miss Pin already... Microphone: Me too... Knife: As an alliance member, I kinda miss her too... Fan: yeah... Suitcase, Ice Cube with Toothpaste Suitcase: Hey TP! Ice Cube: Hi TP! ^_^ Toothpaste: Hey, girls! :) Suitcase: *Isabella voice* Whatcha doin'? Toothpaste: Making another TLC and I call it TLC 2 Suitcase: Seems legit but the name is too umm.. Simple- Toothpaste: Oh close that toothpaste lid... (Shut up) Ghosty: Oh my spirits! What is that thing... Toothpaste: The TLC is full so I have to make another one... Ghosty: Oh... Drumstick: Like, whoa... Butterfly: Stop signaling me O.O (Shut up) (Butterflies do have antennas right? xD) Toothpaste: Let's just go to cake at stake... -CAKE AT STAKE THEME PLAYS- Let's skip... Butterfly: SB.... you're eliminated with 12 dislikes by the Yoylecakes Snowball: WHAT?! *gets flung* Chapter 14b (clean version): A risky elimination part 2 Toothpaste: Hey guys! Follow me :3 Drumstick: What he said!! At the TLC 2 Book: ugh... I said I don't have a major crush on you!!! Fries: Oh really... Book: >:"( Shut up Book: And... WHY DID YOU EVEN CALL IT TLC 2?! CAN'T YOU CHANGE IT!! Match: Ugh... I know right... Toothpaste: And I should care about this, WHY?! Ice Cube: Umm... Cuz we're girls? Female Contestants: YEAH! CUZ WE'RE GIRLS... Drumstick and Butterfly: Umm... What they said... Toothpaste: Your excuse doesn't even make sense but whatever... Well the contest is teh hardest one of all... Coiny: Oh my mint... Drumstick: You'll have to stand at the bar like in chapter 1... Butterfly: If you fall into the TLC2, you're considered as eliminated Ghosty: Yup... Everyone: *GASP* Match: Oh my, like, woodsicles... I'm, like, scared right now... Pencil: Like, Oh my lead... Me too... Drumstick: The 12 people who fall will be eliminated... Yoyleberry: Hey guys and... WHAT DA HECK IS GOING ON HERE?! Daddy Firey: Heeeehy goiyths!! (Hey, guys!) Drumstick: Oh... you know some dramatic elimination and stuff... This gurl is gonna do her thing... Toothpaste: And what is that thing? Laptop (Credit to The Best Fan Of BFDI(A)): BATTLE FOR SUPER THING!! :3 Ghosty: Aw no... You are not the host of this show!! Laptop: Whatever... *Goes to a portal to BFST* Butterfly: Let's just start contest!! Drumstick: Time to do my thing... EVERYONE: Stands on the bar Drumstick: >:3 *clicks button* *wrecking ball comes out of nowhere* Wrecking ball singing: ♫ I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!! ♫ (Wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus) Cause I am one (winks at you) Spongy: OH NO!! *falls into TLC 2* (43rd) Match: YES! Fatso's down! :D Pencil: That's a relief... Book: Is this about Spongy again? Ugh... You guys are so mean... Match: Talk to the hand, sister! Soap: This is so dirty!!! *cleans the bar* Yin: *wind blows* AH!! There's dust in my eyes!! *accidentaly hits Soap* Soap: *slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (42nd) Nickel: Finally that Neat Freak is gone... Thanks to Yin... Yin: Oh my Yang! (Because in real life Yang is good and Yin is bad) *accidentaly hits Nickel* Nickel: DAARN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! (41st) Bow: Look at this appliance! *throws chair towards microphone's button* Microphone: *Loud voice* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Coiny: Oh my MIIIIIIIIIIINT!!! (40th) Cheesy: AAAGH!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ELIMINATED!!! (39th) Tissues: *sneezes* *falls into TLC2* (38th) Fries: *slips over Tissues' snot and falls* (37th) Book: NOO!!! Match: Don't fall, Book!! Book: I must!!! He can't be eliminated without me... Ice Cube: NO! Who do you trust your friend or- Toothpaste: Enough the freakin' drama... *a giant slapper appears* Apple: NO!! *falls* (36th) Book: Okay... I trust you Icy... *hugs* Bow & Marshmallow: APPLE! NO!!!! Bow: Wait... her name is Apple? Baseball: *falls because he's fat* (35th) TB: So far so good :3 Eraser: Ow! *gets hit by a giant slapper* *falls* AAAAHH!!! (34th) Cherry #1: Why do you hate me?! Cherry #2: I didn't say anything!! Cherry #1: I can read your mind... Cherry #2: Cuz we're connected! DUH!!! Cherry #1: I hate YOU!!! Cherry #2: NO! DON'T- *Cherry #1 slaps Cherry #2 and both fall* (33rd) Taco: *spits lemon to Match* Match: So I was like- *gets hit by lemon* *falls* AAAGH! (32nd) Pencil: MATCH!!! Drumstick: And that's all the contestants... Butterfly: That's the total elimination... Drumstick: You guys are not allowed to vote for 3 straight chapters because of this... Toothpaste: See ya'll next time... :P Chapter 15a: Contest for nothing Before Chapter 15 Toothpaste from the clean version and the bad a$$ Toothpaste from the dirty version met in a portal and mixed into a clean version! :D The Present! Toothpaste: Time for cake at stake... Pencil: But I thought we don't have cake at stake... Drumstick: But it's about rejoining... Ice Cube: Is Match going to rejoin? I miss the way she says "like"... Drumstick: But the readers only voted for Bomby, Donut, Salt, Pin, Blocky, Box, Bomb, Puffy, Flower, Pepper, Trophy, Dora and David... Ruby: Awww.... Are you serious? Butterfly: Of course :3 Ghosty: Let's start! -CAKE AT STAKE THEME PLAYS- Toothpaste: Where's Salt and Pepper? Salt and Pepper: We're here! JINX... Book: Umm... You were 2 chapters late to do that... Salt: Whatevs... Oh yeah... We were, like, glued to the TLC and, like, we're covered in umm... Pepper: the color of the TLC and we were camouflage and stuff... And we had to take a bath... Toothpaste: O-kay.... Drumstick: We've got 55 votes which is the 2nd most votes of all RFVP history :D Butterfly: The 1st one was with 72 votes :3 Ghosty: So... Yeah... With 0 votes are Bomby, Donut, Salt, Box, Bomb, Pepper, Trophy, David and Dora -ALL EXCEPT PIN, ROCKY, PUFFBALL, BLOCKY AND FLOWER ARE TELEPORTED TO TLC- Toothpaste: With 1 vote each are Flower the "queen" and Blocky the stabbable... Blocky: You sound like the Announc- *teleported back to TLC* Flower: GRRRRR!!! *teleported back to TLC* FINAL 3: Pin, Rocky, Puffball Puffball: So far so good! Rocky: :3 Pin: Oh my Pin Factory! I can't wait to rejoin :D Drumstick: I'm so sorry, Puffball but you only have 7 votes... Puffball: WAIT! Before I get eliminated I have to give Pin something... Pin: And what would that be? Puffball: Your limbs :) Pin: *gasp* Thanks *puts limbs attached to her again* *hugs Puffball* You're the best! Puffball: *gets teleported* Ghosty: Since I don't like suspense cuz it kills you guys, Pin and Rocky both got 23 votes each! Pin: *gasp!* Drumstick: It's a tie-breaker! Butterfly: Whoever falls down the bar and gets in the TLC 1 will rejoin the game! Toothpaste: Ready, set, GO! Pin: Thanks to Puffball, I can use my arms to push this little rock! *shoves Rocky* Rocky: *falls* Toothpaste: Pin rejoins the game! Pin: *hugs Needle* Needle: YAY! Pin: I heard we have an alliance with these 3 *Microphone, Knife and Fan* Needle: I know! Pin: It's cool and I'm glad I'm out of there... So what should we do? Toothpaste: Well... Since we don't have something else to do, we can choose a contest... Butterfly is away with her family and will stay there till after we already have voting and Ghosty is trying to figure out how to fix his mansion... So that leaves only Drumstick and I... Drumstick: *at her phone* Yeah, Trowel! You're creator hates me... Uh! I am not like Match... I just love to say "like" all the time... Oh my snare drum... Cauliflower hates me, too?!... Ugh... Am I really that unlikable... Toothpaste: Uh... I didn't mean to interrupt but umm... Drumstick: *at her phone* okay! Bye TT... Okay fine I won't call you TT, TT... Yeah what is it? Toothpaste: We're kind of thinking at a contest here... President Firey: *out of nowhere* Hey guys! Drumstick: OMB (Oh my beat)!! Fire bear :3 Firey: Stop calling me that!! Drumstick: It sounds cute on you!! You're like a younger brother to me... Or maybe a baby brother... Leafy: *butts in* It does sound cute! Tee hee hee :") Toothpaste: What brings you here? Firey: Well, after that Evil Leafy escape I feel like... Wait, why does it feel so less here... Drumstick: Oh yeah... 12 people were eliminated... Friey: Oh... okay... Firey, Toothpaste, Drumstick: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.... Pen: *hot voice* So... What's the contest... Pencil: *faints* Ruby: Ugh... Pencil-kins! Don't be too into with him Pencil: *wakes up* I almost forgot!!! Bubble: What? Icy: What?! Book: WHAT?!?! Pencil: We forgot to substitute Match :3 Bubble: *facepalm* -POP!- Ruby: What the-... *recovers Bubble* Ice Cube: How 'bout Wheely! Wheely: *background screen* ooh!! Mini butterfly... That's so cool! Test Tube: *reads Hunger Games bfdi fanfic* Interesting... Suitcase: Can I read with you? Test Tube: Sure! Suitcase: *reads Harry Potter II* Whoa!! Drumstick: Let's just make 15b so that we can have a contest 'kay, readers?...... Wait... IS THAT THE HUNGER GAMES BFDI?! I WUV READING THAT!!!! CAN I BORROW?! Test Tube: Go on! Toothpaste: ugh... -facepalm- See ya!